Tercera oportunidad
by Degel DKG
Summary: Dicen que las terceras oportunidades, son las últimas. Neji tendrá que luchar para poder seguir con su familia, demostrar que puede vencer las ataduras del destino y la muerte en una tercera oportunidad./ Esta actividad participa en regalo navideño, actividad realizada por la Secta del NejiTenten. ¡Feliz navidad!


**:::. TERCERA OPORTUNIDAD .:::**

* * *

_Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los ocupo para mi satisfacción personal y la de los fans del NejiTen._

.

_Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio._

.

_Este fic participa en la convocatoria de "Regalo navideño 2019" hecho por la Secta del NejiTenten (FB) La persona quien me tocó, viene al final del fic. ¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

El jūken había fallado por segunda vez. Le siguió un presuroso kaiten, para a penas poder salvar su vida. Cuando lo terminó, trató de huir escondiéndose en los espesos arbustos, tenía que obtener un respiro para rehacer su estrategia.

Contuvo la respiración y la sacó lentamente, aún estaba alerta con el byakugan, vigilando al enemigo.

Esa misión súbitamente se había convertido en rango S, era B, ni siquiera podía pedir apoyo. A penas habían pasado unos minutos de la batalla y ya se sentía totalmente agotado. Su chakra se drenaba bastante rápido. Con su raciocinio al máximo, supuso que algo extraño pasaba desde que entró al bosque, el cual era la frontera entre los países del fuego y viento.

_Una barrera, _pensó. Activo su byakugan y empezó a buscar los sellos de la barrera. Había encontrado nueve. Era una barrera poderosa, bastante compleja. No eran simples ladrones, como lo dedujo, ya estaban preparados para robar el byakugan. Podía apostar que, inclusive sabían secretos que muchos Hyugas ignoraban.

Iba a entregar sólo un documento para tierras de la arena, no era tan importante, sin embargo, tenía puntos estratégicos de Konoha. Estaba a mitad del camino cuando unos ladrones lo atacaron, sin embargo, no eran simples malandrines, tenían un Kekkei Genkai extraño que no había visto nunca, manipulaban su chakra tal cual hilos y formas que se les apetecía. El objetivo no era el pergamino, era él. No sabía cómo se enteraron que ningún Hyuga ya no portaba el sello maldito. Eso era secreto de Konoha, ninguna otra nación lo sabía, ni siquiera los civiles de la aldea, solo los Hyugas, el consejo de Konoha y el Hokage, definitivamente había un traidor entre ellos. El clan Hyuga nuevamente estaba vulnerable. Sin la protección del sello maldito, robarían los secretos del clan más antiguo y poderoso de la hoja. En esos momentos se arrepintió de su petición ante el consejo de su clan.

Sorpresivamente el atacante lo noqueo por atrás. El byakugan no lo podía percibir, aún en su máximo potencial sin el sello maldito. Sintió cómo sus manos eran sostenidas por hilos de chakras. No se pudo zafar y quedó con ambos brazos extendidos a merced del enemigo.

Su cuerpo empezó a sentir gran dolor, justamente a mitad de sus siete centros de energía. La perdía rápidamente junto con su byakugan. Hizo un esfuerzo para permitirse ver qué pasaba. Con la vista borrosa y cansada, una barra de chakra lo atravesaba, justamente donde era el origen del dolor.

Quiso mitigar su agonía con un grito que ahogaba su dolor, pero se dio cuenta que ya estaba perdido. Por un momento se alegró que ella no lo hubiera acompañado.

Cerró los ojos, esperando el final.

‹‹ _¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá! ›› _Retumbó en su mente la voz de Kenji, su hijo menor cuando lo despertó con un pequeño panque en las manos y una vela por su cumpleaños treinta y cuatro.

Balbuceo su nombre.

‹‹ _¡Te queremos, papá! ›› _Esta vez, era la voz e imagen de su hija mayor, Hana a lado de Kenji. Llevaba una pequeña tarjeta de cumpleaños. Estaba sonriendo y con las mejillas rosadas.

‹‹ _Neji ›› _Era su esposa, detrás de sus dos hijos abrazándolos. Estaba recordando su último cumpleaños.

Balbuceó ahora el nombre de su hija Hana y su esposa, Tenten, casi inconsciente.

.

.

Salió del hospital un poco más de un año de estar en cama. No era para menos, de hecho, era un milagro que no hubiera sufrido daños mayores en la cuarta guerra ninja, solo atrofia muscular por la falta de movimiento. Era la segunda vez que se salvaba de una muerte segura. Ya había librado en su corta infancia una vez la muerte, curiosamente casi del mismo modo iba a morir, atravesado por grandes objetos puntiagudos del elemento tierra. Se le revolvió el estómago de tan solo pensar eso.

.

.

_Su mente le empezó a jugar una broma pesada, pues empezaba a recordar parte de su vida, en el momento exacto que le empezó a recompensar por todo el sufrimiento que le había dado. Dedujo que quizás era porque iba a morir de verdad. Dejó arrullarse por los dulces momentos que su consciencia casi nula le regalaba minutos antes de morir._

_._

_._

La luz le parecía bastante radiante, lastimaba sus ojos y el cielo inmensamente azul. Nunca había visto un azul tan claro y brillante. Algunos cúmulos de nubes contrastaban con el paisaje. Las aves viajaban libres en lo alto del cielo. Hacía calor. El sol empezaba a calentar sus huesos junto con su alma que sentía que se evaporaba para poder ser libre.

Su familia lo acompañaba a su paso, iban sus primas, vigilándolo de cerca, que no pudiera tropezarse o desequilibrarse con algo, apenas y podía caminar, llevaba un bastón para poder apoyarse. Su tío, quien ahora lo veía como un hijo más, iba detrás, vigilante.

Fue un largo recorrido a casa. Nunca le había parecido su aldea tan grande y hermosa, a pesar de que algunas partes estaban en remodelación por la guerra, la gran mayoría estaba restaurada. Por los techos veía a ninjas brincando, dirigiéndose a la torre del Hokage o alguna misión. Sus piernas empezaron a hormiguear de emoción. Ya quería saltar y someterse a los estúpidos entrenamientos de Gai nuevamente.

Llegaron, antes le parecía tan chica la aldea, podía llegar a cualquier parte en minutos. Ahora en más de media hora llegó a casa con jadeos y sudor. Eso lo reconfortaba. La mansión era más cálida de lo que recordaba. Muchos lo recibían con alegría, casi todos los Hyugas estaban reunidos ahí, para darle la bienvenida a Neji. Los saludo con un gesto amable agradeciendo su preocupación y visita a la mansión de su tío. Después fue a su nuevo cuarto. Sus cosas casi estaban intactas. Había cambios, por ejemplo, era más amplia y había un baño solo para él, casi era una casa ahí dentro de su habitación. La recorrió despacio. Por alguna situación le dieron ganas de abrir su guardarropa. Vio atento su ropa, inclusive estaba cuando era niño. La acarició suavemente. La ropa de la guerra seguía guardada. Su banda ninja estaba ahí en un cajón con llave, junto con la foto de su equipo.

Sonrió. Casi todo su equipo, Lee y Gai, lo habían ido a ver bastantes veces, la única que no había ido era Tenten. Les había preguntado por ella, para ser sincero, pensó que ella iba ser la primera en la fila para recibirlo cuando despertara, o cuando saliera del hospital. Pero no la había visto en todo ese tiempo. Los bestias verdes decían que estaba muy ocupada entrenando y cumpliendo misiones, pero siempre lo mandaba a saludar, que se recuperará pronto. Lo necesitaba para entrenar.

Se dejó caer en su cama. Estaba fatigado, cerró los ojos y la imagen que se le vino en mente fue ella junto con el besó en la frente que le dio antes de la última batalla. Se tocó la frente inconsciente. Lo había olvidado.

.

.

_El dolor se empezaba a irradiar hacia el primer chakra. Lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volvió a su tortuosa realidad. Estaba a mitad de su muerte, por un momento olvidó realmente dónde estaba._

— _Te explicaré esto antes de que mueras — caminó frente a él para que viera sus ojos —. Primero absorberé toda la energía de cada uno de tus siete puntos para bloquearlos. Cuando llegue al último, dónde se centran los secretos de los Kekkei Genkai, absorberé toda la información y tú, mi querido amigo, morirás —empezó a reír malvadamente —, esta forma evitará de que mueras antes de que llegue a tu pequeño secreto…_

_A penas se podía mantener consciente y como una burla, su mente volvió al punto donde se quedó._

_._

_._

Después de unos meses en reposo en su casa. Se encontraba más recuperado y vigoroso. Había entrenado leves movimientos para poder desbloquear sus chakras y poder activar sus músculos. Le había servido de maravilla entrenar todos los días con Hannabi, sin embargo, aún no recuperaba toda la fortaleza que lo caracterizaba y ya se estaba desesperando.

En ese día le tocó revisión médica. Sakura se impresionó de su recuperación. Le comentó que en unos meses probablemente recuperaría su vitalidad original y volvería hacer misiones, obviamente básicas, pero volvería a poder ejercer su profesión como ninja. Tenía que tener paciencia. Todo esto le recordó a la paciencia de Lee en aquellos momentos tan difíciles para él. Inclusive Gai se estaba sobreponiendo con la actitud que lo caracterizaba a su estado corporal. Sonrió, los recuerdos no le devolverían su potencial, pero si el trabajo duro. _Ser mejor que ayer._

Por primera vez, después de casi un año y medio volvía a pisar la zona de entrenamiento de su equipo dos. A lo lejos escucho un grito familiar, era Tenten, estaba entrenando. Sus piernas empezaron a correr, cuando llegó la vio en lo alto, desplegando dos pergaminos de sus muñecas, que lanzaban armas e invocaciones de diferentes elementos.

Sintió una presencia y por instinto dirigió un ataque rápido, mientras se proyectaba hacia al suelo. El atacado se defendió expulsando chakra de la palma de su mano, repeliendo los objetos mortales que iban hacia él.

Los dos se reconocieron al verse a los ojos.

Susurró su nombre inconscientemente, no lo podía creer, era como ver un fantasma. Casi había olvidado como se sentía su presencia, al grado que lo atacó inmediatamente al no reconocerlo. No sabía que sentir en ese momento, estaba tan enojada con él, que juró nunca volvería a ver en su vida si él no la buscaba para enmendar su error de casi dejarla sola. Él se tenía que disculpar por la estupidez que hizo. Pero estaba ahí, frente a ella, tan lleno de vida, con un atuendo con tonalidades grises, algo diferente de las últimas veces que lo vio; con su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, con unos mechones sueltos a los lados, un vendaje que cubrían su sello y rasgos más maduros.

Estaba segura que el destino le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada, como veces pasadas en las cuales imaginaba a Neji con ella.

No pudo contener sus lágrimas, bajó su mirada y apretó sus puños. ¿Cómo podía sentir alegría y enojo al mismo tiempo? Todo en esos momentos. Sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, iba a colapsar, sentía que iba a darle un ataque al corazón, iba tan rápido. Sus piernas no reaccionaron e iba a caer de rodillas, pero unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron, abrazándola por sorpresa.

— Perdóname, Tenten… —Sólo al verla así, tan desprotegida de sus propios sentimientos, logró ver cuánto sufrimiento le hubiera provocado su muerte y decisión. Si tan solo con estar herido podía sentir cuanto le había dolido —…lo lamento, Tenten… —La abrazó aún más fuerte cuando pudo sentir su calor y su aroma recorriendo su ser. No sabía por qué, pero le reconfortaba estar con ella en esos momentos —, estoy vivo, el mundo está bien, gracias a ti…

Lo separó de golpe, esas mismas eran las palabras que le había dicho en el sueño infinito. Le dolieron demasiado. Se detuvo antes de culminar la cachetada, lo cambió por una suave caricia. Seguía doliendo, pero esto lo compensaba todo. Su presencia compensaba todo el dolor, enojo y frustración que sentía.

Volvieron a reconocerse. Esta vez él a ella. ¿Hacía cuando lucía tan bien? ¿Cuándo cambió sus ropajes por unos más femeninos? Sus pestañas más largas y sus labios ligeramente con labial. Sonrió de lado, había cambiado su flequillo a la mitad, por uno de lado y sus curiosos chonguitos eran más elaborados. Se estaba volviendo mujer, ya no era la adolescente que recordaba. La vio tan enternecidamente. La tomó por las mejillas y le devolvió el beso en la frente que hasta ese momento supo su significado.

— No me vuelvas abandonar, Neji Hyuga —Lo abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte, se había propuesto jamás dejarlo ir otra vez, no así —, promételo —susurró en un hilo de voz, mientras se acorrucaba en su abrazo.

— Lo prometo…

.

.

—_¡Segundo chakra! — Esta vez, el enemigo atravesó el cuerpo de Neji sin piedad con sus dedos, pulgar e índice el segundo chakra, justamente a la altura del ombligo, haciendo expulsar al Hyuga sangre por la boca._

_Sentía como si extrajeran sus entrañas poco a poco, más que matarlo, estaba seguro que lo estaba torturando y se estaba divirtiendo._

‹‹ _No me vuelvas abandonar, Neji Hyuga, promételo. ›› _Resonaba una y otra vez la promesa que le hizo a Tenten después de tantos años, casi dieciséis años, lo podía recordar bien.

_Tenten, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos? De seguro leyendo los periódicos informativos de la aldea, recostada en su mano, mientras se aburre en la tienda de armas cuando espera a Kenji que regrese de la academia o entrena un poco a Hana para su próxima misión._

_La imaginó, la amaba tanto, no sabía que le dolía más, mientras le extraían el chakra o sus recuerdos que le hacían tan feliz. Susurró su nombre casi imperceptible._

_Jadeante, abrió los ojos, cuando dejo de sentir dolor, ya había consumido el segundo chakra. Le dio un momento de respiro. Al alzar un poco la mirada a lo lejos vio un par de pajarillos en el suelo uno ayudando al otro a volar. Se podía distinguir el macho y la hembra por el tamaño y color._

_Se empezó a disculpar mentalmente con Tenten por empezar a faltar a su promesa hecha. Pero en verdad no podía hacer mucho ya por rescatar su vida. La observo desde lejos sonriéndole ampliamente con sus ojos brillosos._

— _¡Tercer chakra!_

—_¡Tenten! —Gritó su nombre y quedo viendo fijamente la ilusión de su silueta a lo lejos, mientras que caminaba más lejos de él. Tenía el mismo vestido cuando fue la boda de Hinata._

_._

_._

Caminaba lejos de él, la alcanzó a ver de reojo, no había podido separarse mucho ese día de toda la familia, él era el maestro de ceremonias en la boda de su prima. Realmente estaba feliz por aquel idiota y Hinata ¿Quién diría que todo el sufrimiento que pasaron se empezara a recompensar de una forma tan bella?

Lucía hermosa, un vestido un poco revelador para su estilo, pero se veía bellísima con el color amarillo y sus piernas luciendo en todo su esplendor. Rompía el tono amarillo con el bordado rojo y azul claro de su vestido chino. Los pequeños ornamentos en su cabello le hacían lucir bastante tierna.

Se acercó por atrás de ella mientras veía molesta a las bestias verdes por sus ridiculeces que hacían con las pesas. Le toco ligeramente el hombro para que le prestara atención. Volteo con una gran sonrisa, sabía quién era el que estaba atrás.

Mientras pasaba la ceremonia y la celebración, Tenten veía como todos estaban en edad de contraer un mayor compromiso más que solo una amistad. Le emocionaba todo aquello, ver como sus amigas podían convivir con quienes amaban. Volteo con Sakura, se veía feliz viendo al cielo, sostenía una nota. Estaba un poco preocupada por ella. Pero la vio feliz y eso le alivio. Una vez más volteo a ver a Neji, si hubiera muerto, quizás no hubiera podido soportar toda la celebración.

Una mano cálida se posó en la de ella. Ella se recargó en el pecho de él, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el momento. Ya estaban saliendo, era oficial, lo sabía casi todo el mundo, no les preocupaban sus comentarios, a esas alturas ya no, quizás por que estuvieron a punto de arrebatarle la felicidad a los dos.

— Te vez hermosa…

Sonrío un poco apenada por el comentario, en su vida se lo había dicho.

— Tu también te vez bien, Neji…

La tomó del hombro dirigiendo su barbilla hacia él. Le planto un pequeño beso en sus labios, casi imperceptible. A pesar de que ya llevaban algunas semanas saliendo formalmente, no se habían dado algún beso, los dos eran principiantes en eso.

Claro que eso era lo más expresivo que podía ser aquel hombre, tal parecía que cada encuentro con la muerte despertaba en él cierta sensibilidad, pues así lo demostró en las últimas veces, de ser un cretino, paso a ser alguien confiable y agradable para la mayoría, pues sus actitudes cambiaron mucho, por supuesto no perdía su esencia de seriedad, a veces algo arrogante y orgulloso de sus habilidades. A ratos frío y pareciera que no tuviera sentimientos, pero solamente quienes lo conocían realmente, sabían la clase de persona que era.

Pensó que ya había conocido todo el nerviosismo del mundo, con aquella confesión de amor cuando empezaron a salir. Que la confesión realmente fue poco romántica, en comparación de otras cosas que habían pasado, pero los dos se entendían a la perfección. Así que sin muchas palabras se entendieron y ahora Neji le regaló un beso en la frente mientras le sostenía la mano.

Habían pasado varios meses, casi el año, Neji ya podía entrenar y ya salía de nuevo a misiones complejas, dignas de su rango Jounnin, estaba pensando en la probabilidad de volverse ANBU, le agradaba la idea, pues con mayor peso en la clasificación ninja, podía acercarse más a su objetivo principal, deshacer la rama secundaria, pues si llegaba a tener un peso en el consejo de Konoha, los Hyugas debían de ser más llevaderos en ese tipo de decisiones.

Así que, con esa meta fija, entrenaba arduamente con su compañera de vida. Los entrenamientos cada vez eran más exhaustivos para los dos. Muchos ninjas los cuestionaban de sus entrenamientos, a veces casi inhumanos, pues ya no había guerras y el mundo estaba en paz, sin embargo, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a esos entrenamientos desde que eran Gennin, siempre con la frase en mente que los identificaba como el equipo Gai, _más fuertes que ayer._

Se tiraron al suelo, debajo de un roble grande, totalmente agotados por su entrenamiento intensivo, estaba el ocaso, aun así, el calor seguía insoportable, pues era primavera. Neji estaba con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos extendidos. Tenten, como ya era costumbre se tiraba a su lado izquierdo, a veces contemplándolo, otras más viendo al cielo.

Lo llamó suavemente por su nombre para no perturbar esa cara de tranquilidad. El Hyuga solo contesto con un sonido, dando entender que la escuchaba sin abrir los ojos. Ella se levantó de su cómoda posición para poder ver sus expresiones, quería verlas en el momento exacto que soltara la idea que se rondaba desde hacía unas semanas.

— ¿Y si…? Bueno, ahm creo que ya llevamos algo de tiempo saliendo, es decir… desde niños nos conocemos y… ya llevamos una relación… — Solo abrió un ojo para verla, le pareció muy extraño que dudara de sus mismas palabras y le diera vueltas al asunto. Al verlo así, supo que estaba siendo muy redundante, lo soltó como iba — ¿Y sí… vivimos juntos? —Se mordió los labios, poniendo una cara de intriga por la reacción de Neji, estaba tan nerviosa, que hasta ella le pareció una locura proponerle eso. Quizás fue el contagio de que ya todos estaban casados y ellos faltaban. Estaba segura que quería una vida de verdad con Neji Hyuga.

Abrió los dos ojos y se incorporó totalmente para verla de frente, alzó una ceja, quizás pidiendo una explicación de aquello que acababa de escuchar. La cara de duda de Tenten de incrementó.

— ¿Quieres una boda? ¿Quieres que nos casemos? —La cuestionó aún con su ceja alzada, aún no lo podía creer.

— Ahm… bueno… —Se enrojeció súbitamente y se puso la mano en la mejilla tratando de clamarse —, si lo dices así, si quisiera una boda, suena lindo — vio como Neji alzaba más la ceja —ah, no como tal… es solo que, quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo… estar juntos como pareja —Por primera vez se sentía como Hinata, ahora, solamente no fue una mejilla, fue la cara al estar segura de que, estaba completamente sonrojada —Perdón, fue una tontería, sigamos así…

La contemplo por un momento, hasta que ella decidió bajar las manos para descubrir su rostro.

Mientras bajaba las manos se iba maldiciendo mentalmente lo que se le había ocurrido por la fiebre de las bodas. Se encontró directamente con sus ojos de luna, viéndola fija y profundamente.

— Ya olvídalo ¿Sí? Fue solo una estúpida idea… Como si nada ¿De acuerdo? —Lo dijo enojada consigo misma ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir tal confesión? Aunque por un momento se ilusiono.

Seguía sin decir nada, solo la observaba fijamente, en cada movimiento de nerviosismo e incomodidad que ella sentía por la situación. Realmente estaba incomoda, pocas veces como esa podía ver a Tenten así. Le divertía de hecho. Sonrió de lado, era suficiente.

— La yukata de bodas tiene que ser ceremonial… —Observó como Tenten lo volteaba a ver con cara interrogante a su respuesta —, no quiero que sean muchos invitados, algo pequeño estará bien —Veía divertido todos los cambios de expresión que podía hacer Tenten a cada palabra —. Quisiera que viviéramos en un lugar alejados de la familia Hyuga, en nuestra propia casa — Se acercó un poco más a ella, para eso entonces tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta — ¿Qué dices?

Se puso la mano derecha en la boca, tratando de hilar todo lo que le dijo, quería estar segura que había escuchado bien y no eran su imaginación con la cual a veces fantaseaba de más — ¿Eso es un sí?

Colocó su mano a mitad de su cara y la movió afirmativamente, pensó que lo había entendido desde el principio.

Soltó un pequeño grito que ahogó con sus dos manos, estaba tan feliz. Él solo sonrío de lado con los ojos cerrados. También se sentía morir de felicidad, su corazón lo delataba de tan rápido que iba. La volteo a ver nuevamente, nunca olvidaría esa expresión, sus ojos eran tan brillantes, de pronto unas lágrimas escurrieron. Se asustó un poco, porque ahora sus manos trataban de limpiar todas las lágrimas que escurrían sin parar.

— ¿Tenten? —Se deformó su cara de tranquilidad, no sabía lo que ocurría. ¿Había metido la pata? Su primer impulso fue abrazarla para que se calmara, pero el llanto acrecentó, la estrujo más, pero pasaba absolutamente lo mismo. El dejo de abrazar y empezó acariciar su coronilla, en verdad no sabía que hacer —Ya, tranquila ¿Qué paso? —Lo preguntó con cierto miedo.

— Lo pudiste haber dicho más romántico, pensé que iba ser más romántico —Dijo entre sollozos —, en un anochecer, en otro país o en unas aguas termales —Su llanto fue un poco más intenso, casi no podía hablar, pues hipaba mucho —, pero ¿sabes? No importa eso —Lo vio con sus ojos llorosos — Pensé que me importaría eso, lo imaginé muchas veces, pero ahora no importa, porque me siento muy feliz, porque viviré contigo, porque siempre soñé con eso desde que me empezaste a gustar…

A Neji le flechó su corazón esa carita llorosa, sin saber qué hacer. La volvió acariciar en la coronilla, hasta que su llanto cesara, le alivió que fuera un llanto de felicidad. La tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos — Yo también estoy muy feliz, feliz porque me lo dijeras tú.

Sin dudarlo, ella se lanzó a sus brazos. No podía ser que no pudiera dejar de llorar, no supo cuánto tiempo paso, pues cuando se calmaba, Neji apenas decía un par de palabras y ella volvía a llorar como nunca en su vida. Dejó de llorar hasta que se secó por completo y había oscurecido. Quizás había llorado de felicidad por los dos.

.

.

— _¡El cuarto chakra! — Esta vez no solo eran los dedos, parte de su mano había atravesado su tórax, llegando a su corazón —¿Ya sientes más cerca la muerte Hyuga? Te confesaré algo, odio a los Hyuga. Odio en especial a Hizashi, tu padre… ¡Pues por su maldita culpa fuimos exiliados! ¡Nos prometió tanto! ¡Le prometió tanto a mi abuelo, que haría las cosas diferentes para que la rama secundaria fuera considerada…pero esto no se quedará así! —Aplico más fuerza con todo el coraje que tenía, le encantaba verlo sufrir —. Mi padre vio a mi abuelo en decadencia, yo lo vi a él… ¡Yo también merecía heredar más del Byakugan! Y ahora el que solo tiene la recompensa eres tú y tu estúpida familia… No los perdonaré…_

_Podía llegar hasta su centro energético directamente, sentía como lo tocaba, estaba muy cerca de su corazón._

— _No sé de lo que hablas…—Se esforzaba por que las palabras salieran —… ¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en esto?_

— _Tu padre al morir nos dejó en el abandono, éramos quienes nos íbamos a revelar contra la familia principal, pero el cobarde prefirió morir justo antes de hacer el ataque sorpresa. Nuestros planes fueron descubiertos y nos expulsaron… Pero, el destino no fue tan cruel, nos mandaron al hijo prodigo de los Hyuga para robarle los secretos del Clan._

— _Eres un Hyuga también…ya cambiaron las reglas… _

— _¡Tienes razón! —Dijo con una alegría fingida —Pero ya no somos tan puros, pero eso nos ha permitido desarrollar el chakra de otra manera, sin embargo, yo ya no poseo la vista tan poderosa que los Hyuga como tu poseen. Haré un nuevo clan — La mano se empezó a llenar de chakra, el chakra de Neji — Tus hijos serán esclavos de mi clan, junto con tu esposa. Me quedaré con las armas del sabio de los seis caminos._

— _No te atrevas a tocarlos, maldito… —Empezó a forcejear nuevamente y los hilos de chakra empezaban a ceder ante la fuerza de Neji._

— _Ustedes, dos, utilicen más redes de chakra…—Los secuaces empezaron a hilar más chakra para reforzar los amarres —Lo siento, Neji, tus hijos, Hana y Kenji, pagarán por los errores de su abuelo —Utilizó más poder para extraer el chakra de ese centro más rápido — Te dejaré que los recuerdes por última vez… a Hana y Kenji._

—_Ha-Hana… … Kenj-Kenji… —La poca movilidad que le permitían en sus manos las movió, tratando de alcanzar un recuerdo._

—_Bastardo, ya está muriendo — Empezó a burlarse de él._

— _Hana…Ken-Kenji —Empezó a susurrar sus nombres con los ojos cerrados._

_._

_._

La boda fue justamente como se la había descrito a Tenten. Sencilla y con pocas personas, la verdad es que a él le gustaba más la privacidad, estaba su familia, amigos y la familia de Tenten, que realmente no era su familia de sangre, pero ellos la habían criado. Por eso ella no utilizaba apellido, porque solamente lo utilizaría cuando tuviera su propia familia.

Todo fue conforme a los planes. Hubo más regalos de los que se podían imaginar. Estaban sumamente felices. Más porque recientemente le habían dado el puesto de ANBU, pero no cualquiera, sino jefe de escuadrón, por sus múltiples habilidades.

Después de la boda, corrieron rápido las semanas. Su vida era la de cualquier ninja, cumplían las misiones, pero esta vez ya llegaban a su propia casa. Era mediana y acogedora, con un gran patio. Todas las tardes, si ninguno tenía una misión se sentaban a la sombra de un árbol, que estaba a mitad del jardín central. La estructura era bastante parecida a la casa donde solía vivir con su tío.

Tenten había regresado de una misión sencilla de un par de días, pero no se había sentido nada bien. Pasó a la clínica a revisar su falta de chakra, realmente estaba bastante débil. Al enterarse esto, Neji corrió al hospital, amenazando de muerte a Shino, quien se supone que la había cuidado.

— Tranquilo Neji, solamente debe de ser un resfriado — Lo trató de calmar sonrientemente.

Pasaron a consulta y las felicitaciones sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Resultaba que no era un resfriado. Tenten estaba embarazada, tenía tres meses de embarazo.

Los dos quedaron boquiabiertos. No se esperaban eso, no es que no supieran cuidarse, de hecho, lo habían hecho siempre, excepto la noche de bodas. El raciocinio de Neji entró en conflicto ¿Por qué Tenten no se había dado cuenta de aquello? ¿Se tenía que ver más…? Oh, ya había entendido por que le habían crecido los senos y las caderas. Se empezó a ofender a él mismo.

— Pero… yo… ¿Mamá? —Volteo a ver a Neji —Vamos a ser padres… ¡Vamos a ser padres!

Varias cosas empezaron a cambiar en su nueva familia, la primera cosa fue que Tenten no podía hacer mayores actividades, por exigencia de Neji, se quedaba en la casa, y si era necesario en su cuarto.

Para la activa Tenten, era la muerte aquello. Estaba bien, estaba embarazada, pero eso no significaba que se quedara sin ninguna actividad. A parte se aburría estando sola en la casa, así que mientras Neji salía a misiones ella iba a caminar en secreto a la aldea.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente, un anuncio llamó su atención. Iban a cerrar la tienda donde compraba y se surtía de armas, así que todas estaban en descuento. Eso la puso demasiado triste. Como consuelo empezó a sobar su vientre. Tomó aire profundamente, se armó de valor y entró a la tienda buscando a la kunoichi que siempre la atendía, pues lograron hacer una especie de amistad.

La kunoichi estaba ya retirada, pues ya era mayor, ese era el motivo por el cual estaba cerrando la tienda de armas, pues ya se sentía cansada para atenderla, a parte su hijo se había mudado para la aldea de la Hierba, pues allá se había casado.

Le surgió una idea brillante…

— Pero ¿Por qué no Neji? Me traspasará la tienda, me puedo hacer cargo, si lo que no quieres es que salga de misiones…

— No, no quiero que descuides tu embarazo.

— Me aburro aquí en la casa…

— Sal con tus amigas — sentencio muy serio.

— Te recuerdo que ellas también están casadas… —Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y fue a su cuarto a llorar. Estaba demasiado sensible por el embarazo. A parte se sentía muy inútil solamente estando en la casa.

Ya eran los ocho meses tres semanas. El vientre de Tenten estaba a punto de explotar y era su baby shower. Había juegos demasiados divertidos para las chicas y empalagosos para los hombres que habían sido invitados. Era la hora de los regalos, había de todo. Estaba muy agradecida por todos y cada uno de los detalles de sus amigos, inclusive por las mini mallas verdes que les habían regalado Lee y Gai. Por obvias razones, el bebé no iba a utilizar eso. La mayoría era de color amarillo, rojo o morado, pues había decido que fuera sorpresa el sexo del bebé, aunque ya habían planeado varios nombres. Iba a ser un bebé lleno de amor, el abuelo Hiashi estaba muy emocionado.

Pasado el baby shower, Neji quiso dar una vuelta a la aldea, pues quería consentir a su esposa con su último antojo, bolas de dango dulces. A pesar de tan prominente vientre, Tenten seguía teniendo mucha energía, podía caminar sin ningún problema.

Comió dangos hasta que su estómago quedó satisfecho. Después de eso ya casi no se podía mover, pues estaba bastante llena. Pero aún faltaba regresar a la casa. De regreso a su hogar, Neji la paro súbitamente, intrigando un poco su actitud.

— Me faltó darte tu regalo…

— Neji, no es necesario —se sonrojó y tomo su pancita, sobándola —Tengo todo lo que me hace feliz. Los tengo a ustedes dos.

Le dio un beso fugaz en la frente mientras posaba su mano junto con la de su esposa en su bebé.

— Los amo — Le mostró unas llaves plateadas con un llavero en forma de kunai.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Son las llaves de tu nueva tienda de armas

— ¿Qué?

La volteo en dirección a la tienda, estaba totalmente remodelada, en tonos rojos y cafés, con dragones en la entrada.

Se alanzó a sus brazos emocionada, no sabía qué hacer, sus lágrimas volvieron a escurrir. Lo beso muchas veces intermitentes a muchos gracias y palabras de amor. Pero la emoción fue más grande cuando le arrebató las llaves para abrirla. Era preciosa por dentro, todos los muebles y vitrinas de exhibición eran nuevos. Todo brillaba y también estaba completamente surtida.

— Los acabados son de madera fina, me encargue que los mostradores fueran resistentes…

Sintió que se iba a desmayar. El aire le faltaba, se recargo en un anaquel, tratando de contener los mareos que le provocó el dolor que sentía en el vientre.

— Ya viene… creo que el bebé quiere ver la tienda de armas.

— ¡Tenten! Tranquila…— Empezó a caminar en círculos. Se sentía boqueado —Hospital…

La tomó del brazo para cargarla y dirigirse al hospital. Vaya forma de anunciar el parto, la emoción de la madre fue tanta que el bebé ya quiso salir. El bebé fue una hermosa niña.

Cuando Neji la vio que tan pequeña era, se enamoró profundamente. Un dedo de él podía cubrir casi toda su carita. Cuando abrió sus ojos y se flecharon descubrió que podía amar mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía. Sus dos pequeñas lunas lo estaban viendo fijamente, parecía que estaba sonriendo. Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte, la abrazo y olio su piel de bebé y su esencia tan pura. El mundo se detuvo.

— Bienvenida, Hana… soy tu papá —Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse —Y ella, esa bella mujer de allá, es tu mamá…— La llevó hasta allá y se acorrucaron los tres.

La bebé crecía a pasos agigantados, rápidamente había cumplido cuatro años y era la adoración de Neji, aparte de ser su viva imagen, excepto por el cabello junto con el tono de piel, se parecía un poco más al de su mamá, era más castaño. Siempre le gustaba peinarse de dos colitas y dejarse un mechón de cabello suelto.

No pensó Neji que le doliera tanto irse de misión. Antes, cuando no estaba Hana, podía irse sin preocuparse, claro que le dolía y extrañaba demasiado a Tenten, pero ya era normal en ellos, el ritmo de vida ya estaba impuesto, pero le costaba tanto trabajo dejar a Hana, y ella lo hacía más difícil pues siempre lloraba cuando se iba. Lo dejaba con el corazón herido.

Esta vez, iban a ser dos meses, pues así era la vida de un ANBU, por eso la mayoría no tenía familia o se retiraba, pero el aún tenía un objetivo que cumplir. Se armo de valor y se despidió de un beso muy profundo de su esposa, tomándola por la cintura, pues iba ser una misión larga e inclusive peligrosa.

— Recuerda la promesa hecha Hyuga… —Le devolvió el beso con el abrazo —Cuídate, alguien más ya te espera.

— Lo haré

Profundizó más el beso, mientras que la acorralaba contra el refrigerador, rápidamente subió de tono los besos que eran de despedidas. El Hyuga la apretaba más de aquella cintura que lo volvía loco cada vez que la tocaba. Empezó a recorrerla por debajo de la ropa, mientras que ella soltaba diminutos suspiros por el tacto. Fue directamente al cuello, se lo empezó a comer a besos y mordidas, sintió como su intimidad iba creciendo y más se pegaba a ella, para que la sintiera cerca.

Los suspiros se volvían gemidos e instintivamente empezó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén rítmico para masajear el bulto de su esposo. Bajo su mano para empezar acariciar su bulto sobre las ropas. La tomó con más fuerza y en un movimiento rápido la cargo mientras le comía los labios para llevarla al sillón y hacerla suya.

Tardaron muy poco en quedar desnudos, uno encima del otro, penetrándola con rudeza, pues hacia algún tiempo que no podían hacer nada, por que Hana tuvo la maña de acostarse con ellos. Empezó a descargar todas sus ganas en sus pechos. Los empezó a morder y jugar con ellos, mientras que ella enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos largos.

Así estuvieron, de nueva cuenta jugando a los amantes, como hacía algún tiempo. Hasta que los dos no pudieron más y acabaron. Se quedaron recostados, disfrutándose, pues iba a pasar un largo tiempo para no verse.

Escucharon la puerta tocar, habían perdido la noción de tiempo. Hinata de seguro ya había llegado con Hana. Se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron, fingiendo normalidad.

Hana se despidió de su papá, dándole un beso y acariciando su mejilla en medio del llanto.

Pasaron tres meses más de lo que se supone que duraría la misión. Cinco meses sin ver a Tenten y a Hana, no podía ya soportarlo. Estaba molesto con él y con su equipo, pues se complico la misión, aunque realmente eso casi siempre pasaba. Decidió tranquilizarse para poder llegar a casa.

Llegó en dos semanas más, pues el camino fue largo. Llegó agotado, lo único que quería hacer era recostarse en su cama, pero estaba dando los detalles al Hokage. Las ansias lo carcomían. Primero se comería a besos a Tenten, extrañaba su piel y su presencia. Después mataría a Hana con cosquillas y abrazos.

Llegó rápidamente a casa, la primera que lo recibió fue su hija, casi como siempre, lo veía desde la ventana de su cuarto para salir corriendo a recibirlo.

— ¡Que bueno que llegas papá! — Esta vez la recibió con un abrazo, pero parecía preocupada. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa Hana?

— Después de que te fuiste mamá enfermó…creo que está muy enferma del estómago. Esta acostada.

La cargo entre sus brazos, no entendiendo muchas cosas, pues nadie le había dicho nada. Corrió hasta la habitación y encontró a Tenten en una mecedora acariciando con amor una barriga prominente. Tenía un vestido largo y holgado, con el cabello suelto y de fondo el jardín. Era casi un ángel.

— ¡Se comió una sandía! —Gritó Hana y Tenten echó a reír levantándose.

— ¡Sorpresa! —Le sonrió traviesa a su esposo, levantándose para dirigirse a los dos y darle un beso a cada uno —Bienvenido…

Se quedo sin habla, no podía creer que Tenten estuviera embarazada y se hubiera perdido los cinco primeros meses. Se lamentó tanto y pidió disculpas. Estaba muy arrepentido. Ella lo acarició, no hacía falta las disculpas, pues fue sorpresivo todo aquello.

— ¿Por qué acarician una sandía? —Preguntó confundida

— No es una sandía, Hana, es tu hermanito.

El grito chillón de Hana se escuchó por toda la casa, casi los dejaba sordos. Empezó a brincar y a correr por todos lados. Estaba muy emocionada, pues desde que se enteró que era un hermano, había querido uno.

Los meses se fueron muy rápidos, esta vez el embarazo de Tenten no fue tan fácil como el de Hana, el bebé se adelantó un mes. Tuvieron que intervenir con cirugía. Afortunadamente todo salió bien y un pequeño se asomaba entre tantas cobijas.

— Me gusta el nombre de Kenji —Dijo tiernamente Tenten.

Era aún más pequeño y delicado que Hana cuando nació. Una lágrima escurrió del rostro blanco de Neji. Al parecer se iba a parecerse de nuevo a Neji, pues su piel era más blanca que la de su hermana. Le dio un beso y le dio la bienvenida. Con cuidado se lo enseño a Hana y ella se emociono mucho, le deposito un pequeño beso, para desde ahí empezar a platicar con él de todo lo que harían juntos.

Pronto el pequeño Kenji tendría dos años, el color era más blanco a comparación de su hermana y su cabello era idéntico al de su papá. Diferían un poco sus ojos, pues eran los mismos castaños de su mamá. Era muy risueño. Ese día era su cumpleaños.

Era muy feliz, más que una realidad parecía un sueño. Nunca pensó que podía llegar a formar una familia, ni mucho menos ser tan feliz como lo estaba siendo. Parecía otra realidad, no podía creerlo.

Agradeció estar con vida.

.

.

— _¡Vamos, aún no puedes morir! —Lo tomó de sus cabellos obligando a verlo, quería verificar que estuviera consciente. Cuando lo confirmo le dio un puñetazo en la cara. —Aún faltan tres, es muy pronto para morir… Dime algo —Se alejo un poco para contemplar su arte, el cómo él, un indigente de los Hyuga pudo vencer al genio del clan —, ¿Tus hijos tienen el sello maldito? ¿Los hijos del Hokage lo tienen? ¿Cómo se quita el sello maldito?_

_Lo miró con odio, no iba a permitir que les tocara solo cabello._

— _Lo averiguaras cuando te mate, mald — Lo calló colocando su mano en el cuello_

— _Quinto chakra… desactivado —Sonrío malévolamente, lo disfrutaba tanto, daría lo que fuera por que su padre también pudiera ver es espectáculo._

_._

_._

Los días de felicidad pronto se acabaron con la llegada del tercer cumpleaños de Kenji, pues al no tener los ojos del clan, no podían garantizar que fuera puro. Tenían que sellar sus ojos. Por el pensamiento de Neji paso el matar a todo su clan, jamás iban a tocar a sus hijos, pero había una esperanza… Tenten se la había dado, pues estaba en la misma posición de él, ella jamás permitiría semejante atrocidad.

Si sellaban las habilidades de Kenji, también tenían que sellar las de Boruto y Himawari, hijos del Hokage y de las herederas principales del Clan.

En esa época se armó una revuelta, pero por suerte, Naruto ya había tomado el puesto de Hokage y Hiashi jamás permitiría que dañaran a ninguno de sus nietos. Una nueva ley se decretó. Ya no habría rama primaria ni secundaria, pues al no sellar a los cuatro Hyugas, siendo "impuros", era injusto sellar a otros pequeños nacidos igual.

Se disolvieron las disputas y las personas que tenían el sello maldito, se les revocó. Eran libres y al fin había igualdad en el clan más antiguo de Konoha. Se sobrepusieron al destino después de tantos sacrificios y dolor.

.

.

— _El chakra número seis…— De su cuello, paso a su frente. Los chakras se iban más rápido pues ya era poca energía._

Pronto dejó ya de tener sensaciones; ya no sentía dolor o el entumecimiento de sus extremidades. Sabía que estaba cerca de la muerte. Estaba consciente que morir era el camino ninja que todosseguían, pero no quería morir así, no de esa manera, quería verlos a todos, aún le faltaba mucho por enseñarle a Hana, pues estaba seguro que ella era el nuevo genio en el clan, pues lo estaba superando rápidamente. A Kenji, le faltaba mucho, pero mostro habilidades en el taijutsu del clan Hyuga a pesar de no poseer el Byakugan. Los dos hijos sacaron la habilidad de su madre, en manejo de armas y de invocación. Quería verlos crecer_._

—Un placer, Neji Hyuga… nos vemos en el infierno, tu familia te alcanzará pronto— Su mano se posicionó en la coronilla de Neji, irradiaba un chakra verde — …Séptimo chakra…

Una luz blanca empezó a iluminar la cabeza de Neji, junto con sus ojos. Era una luz cegadora. Había una cantidad inmensa de chakra ahí.

‹‹ _Voy a convertirme en ninja, porque quiero protegerlos, a mi hermano y a ustedes ››_

‹‹ _¡Papa, te quiero! ››_

‹‹ _Neji, somos muy afortunados en tener a Hana y a Kenji. Gracias por estar en mi vida… ››_

— ¡NO! —No iba a morir así, por supuesto que no iba a permitir que tocaran a los niños ni a Tenten, quizás iba a morir ahí, pero no moriría hasta matar a los bastardos que les harían daño, pues estaba en riesgo su familia.

Un chakra de la misma potencia salió de todo su cuerpo. Los tensores de chakra se rompieron y el pudo estar libre. Iba ser su ultima oportunidad. Activo su byakugan, nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia las personas.

—Hakke Kūhekishō — Lo ejecutó hacia los vasallos del principal oponente, hasta asegurar que estuvieran muertos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te liberaste? — Trató de correr, pero tropezó con las raíces de los árboles

— El chakra que guardó el sello maldito, lo liberaste tu al abrir el séptimo chakra para robarlo… Gran error, potencializaste más el Kekkei Genkai —Se acercó amenazante —Pagaras el haber amenazado a mi familia… —Lo alzó del cuello y colocó su mano en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, mientras que iban saliendo sus venas para activar el byakugan —Hakke Kūhe- —Escupió sangre y por inercia soltó al enemigo.

Empezó a reír cruelmente, mofándose de el a sus costillas por el fracaso que tuvo al no poderle quitarle la vida.

—Olvidaste un detalle, genio, estás en mi barrera, te sigue consumiendo el chakra y ya tenías un paso al infierno —Se acercó a él sin misericordia, mientras que Neji no podía dejar de vomitar sangre. Lo tomó por la cabeza—Séptimo chakra… — Voló en una corriente de aire, a penas podía ver lo que pasaba.

Se dejo caer en el suelo, recuperando un poco el aliento.

—¡Neji!

Una voz conocida se acercaba, no entendía que hacía ahí, pero le alegraba.

—Ten…ten…

—Neji… — Lo levanto del suelo, vio que tan mal herido estaba. Estaba bastante grave, tenia una hemorragia importante en el estómago y en su tórax. —Tranquilo, estoy aquí, perdón por llegar tarde…

—Aléjate… una barr-barrera…Ha-hana y Ken-Ken-ji…

Al fin había quedado inconsciente. Estaba bastante mal, ella se adelantó, no podía esperar a que el equipo se reuniera. El equipo no tardaría, pero tenía que darse prisa si quería seguir viendo a Neji vivo. Pagaría por lo que le habían hecho. Lo abrazo y deposito un beso, junto con un susurro. Lo protegería hasta el final.

Tomó inmediatamente el Bashōsen en cuanto escucho las risas del enemigo. Estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado, pues, Shikamaru pudo descubrir al traidor del consejo. Cuando se enteró de eso, inmediatamente guardo sus armas principales; los pergaminos de las armas convencionales y su arma más poderosa y mortal, tanto para la victima como el usuario; Bashōsen.

— La aldea de la hoja esta al tanto de tu plan, ríndete o muere…

— Un halago, la maestra de las armas utilizando el Bashōsen conmigo… ¿Vengaras a tu esposo?

No dudó en atacar primero, lanzó un pergamino con armas y explosivos para alejarlo de Neji, después rápidamente sacó una Katana, para empezar a dar golpes certeros y mortales. Pero el desgraciado tenía un chakra muy raro, podía transformarse en cualquier cosa, materializaba el chakra.

Utilizó bastantes armas y grandes para poder defenderse de él. Pocas veces le encestaba un golpe, pero no era mortal. Se estaba cansando de los juegos absurdos que le provocaban un gasto de chakra innecesario. Se le estaba agotando muy rápido el chakra, a ese paso no iba a poder usar el Bashōsen si lo necesitaba.

Lanzó un pergamino de sellado. Ella lo había diseñado para poder sellar a los shinobis, estaba en desarrollo y no sabía que tan funcional iba a ser. Pero necesitaba tiempo para encontrar los sellos de la barrera. Funcionó, pues quedó atrapado, pero sus habilidades estaban rompiendo el sellado. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que decidió y utilizar algo arriesgado.

Desplegó el pergamino, el más grande que tenía, en todo lo alto del cielo. Mencionó la técnica mortal, una de las más poderosas que podía tener, y miles de armas caían del cielo. Si podía destruir por lo menos la mitad del sellado iba a tener una oportunidad.

Logró escapar a tiempo e hizo una especie de kaiten, para poderse salvar. Era momento de luchar enserio y sabía que ella ya no tenía muchas opciones, pues se había apresurado a una técnica grande que la dejaba sin arsenal.

No lo dudó más y empleo el Bashōsen en contra del Hyuga falso. Inició con elemento viento, que era el que más dominaba, sin embargo, logró escapar. A juzgar por todo, quizás tendría solo dos oportunidades, tenía que ser cuidadosa en los otros movimientos.

Una flecha gigante hecha de chakra la logró desviar, nuevamente con el elemento aire. Entendió el cometido. Era bueno, lo que estaba buscando era terminar con el chakra de ella. Una decisión mal empleada y sería su fin.

Se escabulló entre lo alto de los árboles. Le quedaban un par de sellos explosivos, bombas de humo e hilo para manipular las armas que se encontraban tiradas, producto del Sogu Tensasai

Empezó acorralar al enemigo con los sellos explosivos, después de un rápido movimiento para cegarlo lanzó las bombas de humo, para que no viera la manipulación de armas. En cuanto las obtuvo e identificó la posición del enemigo las lanzó sin piedad.

Pero este era rápido, salió herido, pero solo de una pierna y brazo. Suficiente para completar su misión. Se escabulló por detrás de ella, para darle un silencioso y rápido final, pero Neji lo pudo detener.

Lanzó las sesenta y cuatro palmas, cuando quedó a merced, Tenten lo finalizó con una ráfaga de viento. Quemándolo e inmovilizándolo.

Casi de inmediato, el equipo de apoyo llegó, poniendo a salvo las dos vidas.

.

..

…

Sintió dos abrazos seguidos que le dolieron mucho. Eran los pequeños. Los vio con tanta curiosidad, como ambos podían complementarse para formar a ellos dos. Los separó un poco, pues seguían las heridas abiertas. A pesar de ya estar en casa, tenía que seguir teniendo reposo.

— ¿Estás bien papá? —Preguntó con los ojos llorosos Kenji, pues en su corta vida no había visto a su padre tan herido. Lo abrazó más suave —Papi…

— Claro que esta bien, Kenji… si no, no estaría aquí —Cruzó los brazos algo enojada. Hana, tenía el carácter más fuerte y frío de los dos, mientras que su hermano mostraba mayor sentimentalismo —. No puedes seguir llorando por todo, así nunca serás un buen shinobi. Sé como papá y mamá, ellos no le temen a nada.

— Si tuve miedo… —Confesó algo melancólico, aquel padre estricto que a veces parecía ser de hielo —De que les hicieran daño…

Hana bajó los brazos sorprendida y con la boca abierta, a pesar de su poca edad de catorce años, eran muy básicas las misiones que se le encomendaban, pues el mundo ya estaba en paz.

— También tuve medio de no volver a verlos… mamá se fue con sus armas y nos dijo que nos cuidáramos y que…—empezó a hipar —y que…fuéramos fuertes, pasara lo que pasara… y que nunca olvidáramos que éramos los hijos del genio Hyuga y de la legendaria maestra de las armas — Se lanzó al cálido abrazo que le ofrecía su padre.

Tenten se asomó despacio al escuchar los sollozos de sus hijos. Estaban ahí con su padre. Que afortunada se sentía por tercera vez. Guardo para ella esa escena tan cálida. Pues amaba mucho a su familia, tanto que podía dar su propia vida, si fuera necesario.

Entró con una sonrisa amplia, llevaba una bandeja de galletas y té, junto con los medicamentos de su esposo.

— ¿Por qué lloran? —Sonrió dulcemente mientras dejaba la bandeja en una pequeña mesa —No deben de llorar, tienen el camino del ninja. Abrazó a Hana y después a Kenji. Los dos la abrazaron — Les haré una promesa; No los vamos abandonar, no así, tan fácil. Pero si los abandonamos fue por que los protegimos a toda costa, por que ese es nuestro camino.

— También lo prometo.

Entonces, todo volvía a ser como un sueño y la vida le daba una tercera oportunidad. La aprovecharía al máximo, como ninja, como esposo y padre. Por que ya era libre, tan libre que ya no creía en las ataduras del destino y ni siquiera la de la muerte.

* * *

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ESTEFANNY BELTRÁN!**

Bueno yo fui la encargada de hacer tu regalito de navidad (Perdón por la demora, pero creo que estoy a tiempo pues sigue siendo 25), espero que te haya gustado el tan largo One-shot. Te lo dedico con mucho cariño y con toda la inspiración navideña :D También te agradezco (agradecemos) que nos sigas en nuestra página, que hayas participado, pero sobre todo que sigas apoyando a esta hermosa pareja :'D. Lo apreciamos mucho.

Te deseo lo mejor en esta navidad, a ti y a tu familia, los mejores deseos en salud y amor, que es lo que más vale la pena en esta vida.

**QUE EL NEJITEN SIGA EN TU CORAZÓN**

También aprovecho este espacio para hacer mi catarsis sobre el NejiTen. Nunca creí que un tema tan bonito como el que pidió Estefanny (Cómo sería la familia de NejiTen y como protegería a sus hijos del sello maldito) Me costara tanto trabajo, no por el hecho de la imaginación y de redacción, si no por que dolía bastante el hacerlo, el imaginar que Neji estuviera vivo y que podía formar atan bella familia T_T a parte que le metí demasiado drama para describir las situaciones (Perdona, querías algo romántico, pero creo que soy emo y me gusta el dolor)

También descubrí otra cosa, que había estado evitando escribir de Naruto basado sobre la historia real, por eso mi obsesión con mundos alternativos. En verdad que me dolió mucho y odie mucho a Kishimoto. Pero, el cielo es grande, por que pude soñar con ellos T_T y fui muy feliz.

Creo que me empecé a emocionar y se alargo más de lo que yo quería, pero también quería describir como había sido cada etapa de ellos dos, como había sido después de la NO MUERTE DE NEJI…sigo dolida y nunca lo superaré.

Gracias por leer, espero que, a ustedes, lectores y amantes de NejiTen, les haya gustado este fic que hice con todo mi amor y espíritu navideño. Les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año y mucho, mucho NejiTen.

No olviden seguir a la **Secta del NejiTenten** en FaceBook para participar en actividades como esta. Se harán más y vienen más sorpresas, a parte de que inculcamos el amor hacia estos dos tortolos.

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**QUE EL NEJITEN LOS LLENE DE AMOR**

¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? Me harían muy feliz :D

DDKG.


End file.
